Modern farming can generate vast amounts of information. However, making efficient and timely decisions is often difficult with current data management systems. Precision agricultural equipment permits growers to capture data from a large number of sensors and monitors developed by multiple manufacturers on various storage media. The storage media include PCMCIA, CF, SD, and USB. Many growers use several types of equipment which may have different storage media. To accommodate these varied storage media, growers are required to transport the storage media to a dedicated desktop application or service provider, copy the data to the desktop application, extract the data from the storage media, and then analyze the data. This process is inefficient and can prevent growers from using the data for all decisions that could benefit from use of the data. For example, growers can often capture the greatest discounts on seed and fertilizer if they make their buying decision within a few weeks of harvest. However, this time frame can be difficult to meet with the farmer is required to bring the various storage media to a remote computer in order to extract the data. Furthermore, many planting, fertilizing, and harvesting processes could benefit from real-time, or nearly real-time processing of data collected by agricultural implements during these processes.